The Idol of Time and Space
by xAlmasyx
Summary: Rated M for Later Chapters. Hijikata has a daughter named Kaine. She is half Japanese and a target of the Choshuu, how is the Shinsengumi going to help her? Souji will do anything in his power to help her through this time of need. NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: This will take place pretty much just after Testu joins the Shinsengumi, a lot of tradgedy will be in this story so I apologize in advance if any gets upset.  
I highly recommend that you listen to the song called 'The Idol of Time and Space while reading this fanfic, it is what has inspired me to write this._**

* * *

_The woman's voice was so soothing, the hums ringing through the little girls ears, calming, ever so calming, like a never ending lullaby that the gods sung to get their children into slumber. She would always fall asleep to her mothers' humming, that was what she was accustomed to. _

_Her mother's silk kimono was something the little girls eyes could never forget, you see it was a radiant purple with numerous flower patterns sewn into it with silver weaving to make it shine ever so brightly, it even shined over her odd coloured hair that made her not able to stray too far from their small cottage as the villagers would grow weary at the sight. But it did not bother her mother, not one bit. She was happy to stay in the cottage and hum her daughter to sleep every night as she waited for her medicine peddling husband to come home._

_He was as tall and as handsome as they came in that era, long black hair, striking dark blue eyes, and such a masculine body hidden away in a lazily tied black yukata. He always came home with a smile on his face at the sight of his wife humming their daughter to sleep._

_The little girl grew in time, her chocolate brown hair growing almost as long as her father's, and sometimes she even got to wear her mother's favourite purple kimono she loved so much as a child. Her striking blue eyes showing that she was indeed proudly half Japanese._

_Most of the time she would wake up early with her father to spar with him; she wanted to protect her frail mother so she wanted her father to teach her the way of the sword. He was happy to see her progress so fast, faster than he did when he was a child, that soon enough he gave her her own katana with its own purple scabbard and the blade as sharp as blades get,_

"_Now Kaine-" He began, "You must not use this to shamelessly kill others, you must use this to protect and nothing else. Do you understand me?" The girl nodded with a serious look on her face,_

"_Yes father, I understand." He gave her a grim smile and pulled her into a tight hug,_

"_I must leave now. We are to begin a faction that shall protect Japan from rebels, which means it's all up to you to protect your mother." She nodded into his chest in understanding, yet she wished he wouldn't go just yet._

_As he pulled away he places his hands on the girl's shoulders, "I love you Kaine, and your mother."_

"_I love you too father." _

"KAINE RUN"

"NO MOTHER!"

"IF YOU DON'T RUN NOW THEY WILL KILL YOU"

There was a clash and a gagging sound before the sound of flames began to engulf the cottage, the girl screaming as she watched her mother fall to the ground in her own pool of blood. As she looked up she saw a man in the shadows, a bloodied katana in his left hand and a sickening smirk on his face. She screamed as he took a step forward, stepping on her mothers dead body. The last thing she heard before she ran away was the word '_tainted_' and she didn't dare look back as the cottage collapsed in flames.

* * *

**_AN: PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS A LOT TO ME_ **


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I am sorry that the chapters are so short, but thats the way I have been writing lately so I apologise to everyone who likes reading long chapters**_

* * *

"Hijikata-san. It has been reported that a cottage in the outskirts of Kyoto has been burnt down. No survivors have been recorded as of yet." A blue haired boy said to his commander, his piglet tightly in his grasp,

"Do you think the Choshuu did it Souji?" Hijikata asked, taking a puff from his pipe and looking out into the garden where a young boy with red hair was slowly but surely hanging out the washing,

"More than likely. But doesn't that strike as odd? Outskirts of Kyoto?"

"What do you mean Souji?" Hijikata's dark gaze averted to the blue haired boy who was looking down at his pig,

"You know exactly what I mean." Hijikata silently cursed at the realization of what might have just happened.

Kaine had run non stop for at least four hours now, not stopping once. She wanted to get as far away from that man as possible, she wanted to find the one who would protect her in her time of need. She knew exactly who, but she had no idea where to find him, or his group of men. Until she spotted a noticeboard at the entrance of a village called Mibu,

"Shin-sen-gu-mi...? Looking for people who would serve their country whole heartedly, to protect the Shogunate... protect..." then realization hit her. She began running again, in the direction that was indeed the Shinsengumi headquarters.

"Of course it could've been some other poor family that got their house burnt down Hijikata-san." Hijikata was now impatiently pacing around his room, silently cursing at the fact that his wife and child may be dead, not listening to a word Souji was saying at all,

"For all we know they escaped, you know she was always an escape artist. And you said it yourself; she won't go down without a fight. Please Hijikata-san, calm down."

"How can I calm down?!" Hijikata retorted, "How the hell do I know if my wife and kid are alright Souji? I can't mail them in the fear that those Choshuu bastards will catch wind of where they live!" Before he could continue his outburst a Shinsengumi officer clad in their usual blue and white haori appeared before them,

"Sir... a suspicious young female in a purple kimono wearing a katana was spotted running this way, shall we dispo-" Before the officer could finish Hijikata's hand was firmly around the his neck,

"You will not finish that sentence, do you hear me?" He growled and all the officer could do was nod in reply before he was let go and Hijikata ran, to find this girl.

Kaine had almost reached her destination; she could see the gates where two men glad in blue were standing in guard, but another figure came into view, a figure clad in black that seemed to be running too, towards her but she kept on running even though her tired vision was beginning to blur and her chest was heaving at her to stop. She wouldn't stop until she found who she was looking for.

Hijikata had spotted her the very moment he ran outside the gate of the Shinsengumi headquarters, he knew exactly who she was and was in complete and utter shock at the look on her face, "KAINE!" He screamed, "KAINE STOP" he had already stopped running as she came closer, she wouldn't stop, she wouldn't stop until she was in her father's arms again and he realized that and sadly opened his arms wide, awaiting for his daughters embrace,

"FATHER" She screamed as she plummeted into his arms, heaving sobs of misery and holding him tight as he wrapped his arms around her, tightly and not wanting to let go. Hijikata closed his eyes, slowly realizing that the reason why she came alone was because she was the only survivor,

"Kaine..." He whispered holding onto the young adult tighter as her breathes suddenly became shallow,

"Father." Kaine said as her grip loosened and was slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

_**AN: PLEASE REVIEW **_


End file.
